Blue Eyed Angel
by TheKingOfJokes
Summary: James' life has been difficult. With the occasional appearance of an angelic woman, who heals and helps him, who cheers him up when he is knocked down, he want's to know more about her, but are they even destined to know each other's favorite food, when all that happens after he is saved, is her disappearance?


A blonde boy, at the age of ten ran down an empty sidewalk in a rather small town, the sign of the town reading only about eight hundred residents. He hopped off the sidewalk, and quickly ran onto a nearby dirt road leading further into the country fields, outside the sleepy village, a look of fear on his face.

The short child's fear seemed to not be unfounded, as several older teenagers soon caught up to him on their bicycles. One of the older goth looking teens tripped the younger kid as he fell onto the rough gravel road.

The child angrily glared up at the teens defiantly, as the presumed teen gang leader gripped his hand in the smaller kids blonde medium length hair. "So James, you thought it was cool to steal our money?"

James frowned at the older boy, "That was Terry's soda money, you jerk! Four eyes Patrick." The teen holding onto the child growled, his eyes behind his glasses narrowing as he threw James roughly to the ground.

"I'll throw you all the way to Ontario and not feel sorry, you little punk!" Patrick shouted as the tall guy began to roughly kick the child before him into a bloody dirty mess, after he had insulted his glasses, the older teen no longer cared about his age.

As the child felt himself slipping into darkness from the pain, tears began to fall from his eyes as they flowed a gentle blue for a split second before returning to their normal blue. "H-Help.. me.."

Several blasts of blue energy continued to pound against a large stone tower, as the building ravaged the enemy forces intruding and smashing against it. It seemed to be night time in the area as torches and stars in the sky were the only light besides the magic war going on.

"Demacia must lead by example!" A beautiful woman shouted, her blonde hair waving behind her, as her hands glowed a golden light and she charged towards the tower.

A beautiful woman trailing behind her remained silent as she floated in the air, her crystal colored eyes remained serious as her teal hair slightly rustled due to the wind.

She held a harp closely to her chest, almost as a source of comfort as she began to play a small melody as if to respond to her comrade.

After several minutes of fighting, and blue and golden beams hitting the magic tower, it finally began to crack and crumble upon itself.

Her blonde friend cheered and smiled at the her, but the silent woman frowned as she lifted her hand seeing it glow slowly, the light slowly enveloping her entire arm and soon body.

The blonde champion beside her frowned, "You're being summoned... after your task, we shall rendezvous near the great barrier."

The silent woman nodded as she blinked and the next moment after opening her eyes, she quickly covered them. It was day time already, weird.

Her aqua colored eyes focused on a commotion nearby and she quickly felt her heart drop. A child was beating up a younger child without mercy.

Her hand holding the harp gripped tighter, as she slowly played an angry sounding melody. Her free hand after the melody began to glow a bright blue and she began to play her harp.

"Huh?" Patrick quickly stammered out suddenly as the angry teen looked towards the light and began to panic seeing a strange looking woman floating near them.

Before the teens had the chance to confront her or backtrack, they were met with several blasts of glowing blue light from her harp which sent them backwards, Patrick's shirt on slight fire.

The teens began to run back to the small town nearby, yelling and afraid. The woman gently frowned as she slowly hovered near the half unconscious child. She slowly touched the ground, and crouched beside the blonde child as she began to play a gentle melody on her harp.

Her gentle song began to progress as a green field of energy appeared around the two. The boys wounds began to seal up slowly, as he started breathing better and easier.

James opened his blue eyes quietly and looked up into the woman's aqua colored eyes. "Who.. are you?"

The woman frowned, as she knew she couldn't speak to him, and he was so young, could he really understand if he knew? She played a gentle melody on her harp once more, and after playing that tune, she rested her hand on the boys cheek.

Her eyes remained calm and reassuring, as the boys eyes widened hearing her voice telepathically in his mind, 'Sona.'

The blonde child quietly nodded and stood himself up as he smiled, "Would you like to come to my house and eat a cookie?"

Sona awkwardly stood there and shook her head with a smile after a moment. Her eyes glanced at the child gently as she played another gentle tune, as if this was her way of speaking to him.

The blue eyed child frowned and nodded. Sona slowly crouched down to his level and cupped his cheek with her hand gently, 'Remember, we are one.'

James shivered at Sona's last words to him as she began to glow a bright blue, a gentle comforting smile on her face. Once she had disappeared from existence, the child felt himself frown as he began to walk home quietly, not really sure what had happened.


End file.
